


The Final Test

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Bombing, Character Study, Guns, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Moriarty survived the fall. Sebastian Moran is there to put him together again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Test

As soon as Sherlock fell from the roof, Sebastian put Jim's backup plan in motion. He'd been tracking John Watson in his scope, though he knew Jim had shot himself. He'd heard it and knew how far he was willing to go to destroy Sherlock Holmes.

Within a half hour Seb was pacing outside a secure surgery. He had already arranged for travel as soon as Jim was well enough to move. For now they would hide in the outskirts of London.

But Seb was no criminal mastermind. Already he was getting reports that some of the more far flung corners of the web were cutting loose. Let them. The important thing was Jim. _Don't get attached_ , he heard Jim's voice in his head. Too late. And Jim needed him.

He was catching a short nap when the surgeon came out. Seb woke in an instant, listening carefully. It would be a dangerous recovery. But he was determined to see him through it. No matter what happened.

A week and a half later, Jim finally woke up. The nurse got Seb and he hurried to his side. The doctors said there would probably be damage. Seb searched Jim's face, hoping for recognition. The man’s pale hand reached out and took Seb's. His breath caught as Jim squeezed. Then Jim twisted, pain spiking down his wrist. That was Jim all over and Seb smiled.

Jim recovered slowly. A few days after waking Seb got him a laptop so he could observe things. He spoke little, but Seb didn't mind. He followed the orders Jim did give him and made sure he was safe.

They had to move a couple weeks later. Someone was pulling loose the strings of the web. Seb settled Jim into the new place. The old nurse met with an accident. The new nurse was told Jim had been in a car accident. They were smart enough not to ask questions.

One evening when Seb brought Jim his dinner, he felt the cold eyes on him. "You stayed," said Jim.

"Yes, Boss." Seb wondered how much Jim remembered.

"Tiger," Jim said the nickname as if trying out it out on his tongue.

"That's right," said Seb quietly. He wanted to touch, but didn't know if he was allowed.

Jim gestured at the seat next to him. "Tell me everything."

"Starting where?" Seb watched him.

Jim simply gestured with his fork. So Seb started with Sherlock Holmes. He skimmed over their relationship and stuck with the facts of Jim's life and business. He wasn't a good speaker, and didn't know everything, but he did the best he could.

By the time Jim was done with dinner, Seb had finished his story. Jim pointed with his fork. "Sherlock Holmes survived."

"Boss?" Seb raised an eyebrow.

"I survived. He survived. He's the one unraveling things. It's fine though. We're both in hiding. What about John Watson?"

"Moved out of Baker Street. Taking it hard, drinking a lot, my contacts say," Seb watched his boss.

"So he believes Sherlock is dead. Good. Mycroft probably knows he's alive, and is no doubt helping him. But he's not a threat right now." Jim leaned back, thinking.

Seb let him have his silence. After a few minutes Seb moved to clear the table. Jim grabbed his wrist and the sniper froze. "Be careful," he purred, eyes dangerous.

"Yes Boss."

**

A month later they moved to the Continent. They started in a small cottage near the sea. Seb hoped the fresh air would be good for Jim. He used a cane when he walked, but at least he was moving around now. He’d take his mobile or laptop and sit near the water and work. Seb knew he was being careful not to reveal himself. He resumed his job of bodyguard and made sure Jim was as safe and secure as he could be.

One evening, Seb was bringing Jim his dinner when he tripped and dropped the plate, shattering it. As he moved to clean it up he felt the heavy weight of the cane crashing against his head.

He bit back a cry of surprise and pain, hurrying to clean up the mess. He brought Jim the plate he’d fixed for himself. It wouldn’t hurt for him to miss a meal, but Jim was still healing. His boss scowled at him, stabbing his food while Seb finished sweeping.

When Seb finished, he started to go check the security when the cane hooked around his leg and pulled him back. Jim’s eyes were unreadable, but from old habit Seb ducked his head and went to his knees, willing to be whatever Jim needed.

Jim ran a hand through his hair. It was getting a bit shaggy, but he hadn’t taken the time to get a proper cut. He hadn’t left Jim alone for a day since his near death. “You’re a good pet,” said Jim, continuing with his hair. “My guard dog. My Tiger.”

Seb actually felt tears sting his eyes. He ducked his head quickly. Jim would just as soon put a bullet through his head then anything else. “Whatever you need, Boss.”

The fingers in his hair tightened, pulled his head towards Jim’s crotch. “Suck me off. You used to do that, didn’t you?”

“Yes, sir.” Seb opened his trousers. His head throbbed where the cane had struck him earlier, and it was probably still bleeding a bit, but he ignored it. Instead he stroked Jim until he was fully hard, then leaned forward to take his cock in his mouth. He moaned softly, remembering the bittersweet taste. Jim kept his hand in his hair and Seb could feel him watching.

Seb remembered what Jim liked, and he let his eyes fall closed. Jim’s hand scratched across the fresh cut, but Seb didn’t even flinch. He heard the mastermind purr a bit in pleasure and redoubled his efforts. Jim came suddenly, and without warning, making Seb sputter as he tried to swallow it all.

Finally Jim let his head up. “I am going to bed,” he announced as if nothing at all had happened. Seb took his dirty plate to clean it as Jim headed for the bedroom. He checked the security again before laying down on the couch. He hadn’t been asked to come to Jim’s bed, and he wasn’t about to presume.

**

A few days later Jim came out of the bedroom looking angry. “We need to move.”

Seb nodded and grabbed the bag he had ready. “Of course, sir.” He typed in a code on the pad on the wall and helped Jim out to the jeep he had parked nearby. The cottage would be rubble in a few minutes, with no trace of them ever having been there.

Jim glowered at his mobile. “He got Adrian,” he muttered.

Seb only knew the name peripherally, but it was someone fairly high up in Jim’s organization. Someone that potentially knew where they had been. Well, Seb had safe houses that even Jim didn’t know about. Some of them were to keep him safe from Jim, in case he ever truly snapped. But there were a few that he could take his boss to.

They drove for hours, until they were deep into the mountains. Jim had been furiously working on his mobile for most of the trip, but eventually he’d taken a couple of pain pills and fallen asleep. Seb glanced over at him. Jim looked vulnerable asleep. It was the only time he ever looked vulnerable. Even when he’d let Seb top, Jim had been in charge. For now though, Seb knew that as long as Jim needed him, he was relatively safe.

They finally stopped after dark in front of a cozy chalet. Jim stirred, but was still fairly drugged up, so Seb picked him up and carried him inside. He settled him on the bed, put the cane by the headboard and proceeded to check the security of the place. Only once he was certain did he settle down onto the couch to sleep.

“Seb?” the sound of his name startled him to wakefulness. It sounded small and maybe a little frightened, but he put a hand on his gun and followed the sound into the bedroom. Jim was sitting up, looking almost childlike.

Carefully, Seb set the gun aside. Jim didn’t seem to notice, just kept watching his face. Carefully, so as not to startle him, Seb got into bed, making sure the gun was close enough by if he needed it.

“It’s all right, Boss,” he said softly, wrapping the small man in his arms. “I’ll keep you safe.”

Jim settled into his embrace. Seb knew it could well be a trick or a ploy. But still he remained, watching as Jim fell back asleep until he leaned against the headboard and nodded off himself.

He woke to the click of the safety being slid off his gun.

Seb's eyes flew open. Jim was sitting on the edge of the bed as if nothing had happened, holding the gun in his hands. For a terrible moment Seb thought he might put the gun in his mouth and pull the trigger. Again. He almost hoped Jim would turn the weapon on him instead. But he did neither of those things, instead clicking the safety back on and setting the gun back on the nightstand. "Breakfast?" he asked, reaching for his cane.

"Of course, Boss." Seb got up quickly and went to the kitchen. Only when he was alone did he realize he was trembling. He took a deep breath. He was Sebastian Moran. Soldier, sniper, killer. He could handle himself. And he would continue to serve Jim Moriarty. As he made his morning check of the security he found himself looking down the road. He could leave. Jim was well enough, had enough contacts that he could be on his own. But he would hunt him down. Seb knew that beyond any doubt. And if he was going to die at Jim's hands, he'd rather do it facing him then in some dark alley. Setting his mind right, he stepped back into the chalet and quickly fixed them breakfast.

**

After that he slept in Jim's bed. Sometimes Jim would want him, would seek comfort, or who knew what, in Seb's willing body. But he cared only for his own pleasures, seeming to barely give a thought to Seb. As the season turned they moved again. Jim no longer needed the cane. He heard his own rumors of Sherlock, of the ghost that was haunting so many criminals. But he kept his silence about those things. Jim started to send him out on jobs again, but never anything that would take him very far away. Seb found some comfort in that. He knew he was living with a madman, but he had no desire to escape his orbit. He felt Jim watching him sometimes, as if weighing him, seeing how far he could be pushed, how deep his loyalty lay. Still Seb stayed and obeyed.

Late one night Seb was awakened by Jim moving over him. He was surprised to feel Jim's lips on his own; he'd rarely kissed before, and less so now. Still he cautiously accepted it. He was surprised again that Jim's touch was soft this time, that he seemed to want Seb to enjoy himself too. Seb knew it was only temporary, that soon enough Jim's temper and his work would swallow them up again, but he tried to enjoy the moment. When they finished Jim slept in the crook of his arm, but Seb stayed awake, gently running his fingers through his master's hair, lying awake. There was still a scar on the back of his head.

Two days later was the closest they came to destruction, and it was Seb’s instincts that saved them. Jim was napping, still tiring easily, when Seb heard the smallest noise. In an instant he had a gun in his hands, creeping around a corner. He saw no one, but something still wasn’t right. He moved quickly then, rousing Jim and all but dragging him from the flat they were in and down the stairs.

Instead of getting in the jeep, he took him down the street, ducking into a coffee shop. Jim was barely awake, but at least he hadn’t fought the bigger man. Just as he started to speak, Seb pushed him to the floor and covered him with his own body as there was a tremendous explosion. This wasn’t Sherlock’s work, but there was no doubt in Seb’s mind that Jim had been the target. When he pushed himself up he saw Jim with a cold look in his eyes. He reached up and brushed glass from his sniper’s shoulder.

Seb got shakily to his feet. Around him he could see other cafe goers in various states and the sound of distant sirens. He and Jim slipped out a back door in the confusion. Seb had lost what few possessions he’d carried with him, including his favorite rifle and the jeep, but they were both alive.

Jim kept his silence as he bought a pair of train tickets. Seb saw him watching him as they got into the carriage. He didn’t know of any safe houses in their destination, but he trusted that Jim did. Leaning forward, the mastermind plucked a stray piece of glass from Seb’s shirt. “How did you know?”

“I heard something. Then it was too still. Better safe than sorry I figured. Boss.” Seb watched his elegant hands.

“Well, thank you, Tiger.” Jim settled back against his seat and turned his attention out the window. It was the only time he’d ever heard Jim thank him for anything.

**

Jim got them into another safe house. He made sure Seb got another rifle and whatever else he needed. Probably Seb could have asked for more or simply taken it. But he didn’t need much. A few weeks after the bomb, Jim sent him on a mission that would have him gone for a week. Another test, Seb knew. He was nervous about leaving Jim, but hid it and accepted his orders without complaint.

The mission was a simple assassination. Seb accomplished it and even came back to the flat a bit early. As he came inside he heard sounds from the bedroom that could only mean one thing. His stomach dropped, but he didn’t go investigate. Instead he fixed himself some dinner, sat down on the couch and turned on the telly.

A short time later a rather handsome young man came out of the bedroom, still fixing his clothes. He blanched as he saw Seb and quickly exited. Jim wandered in a few minutes later wearing just a robe. “You’re back early.”

Seb shrugged. “Job’s done, Boss.” He knew that Jim had wanted to be caught, wanted to see his sniper’s reaction.

Jim came to the couch and sat, resting his slender legs in Seb’s lap. “Could have joined us.”

“It’s all right,” Seb risked a glance, saw the appraising eyes and turned his gaze back to the telly. “Needed to eat anyway.”

Jim let him have his silence. After a while he got up to take a shower. Seb checked the security, washed his plate and went back to the bedroom, hesitating in the doorway. Jim was sitting in bed with his laptop. He glanced up at Seb and clearly made room for him in the bed.

**

There were more missions after that, but Seb didn’t come back to anyone else in Jim’s bed. He felt like perhaps he’d passed one final test.

Several months later Jim got word that Sherlock had been captured by a group of Bosnians. He seemed gleeful. “Now, Tiger, we can return to London.”

Seb nodded and packed their things. He knew Jim had been putting more plans together lately.

“We’re not coming out of hiding, oh not yet. But Sherlock won’t stay a prisoner forever. We’ll bide our time. You’re a patient man, Sebastian.” Jim was watching him again.

“Always, sir.” Seb slung his bag over his shoulder.

Jim leaned up and kissed his cheek. “Soon enough we’ll take our place again.”

“I know you will, sir.” Seb savored the tender gesture.

Jim patted his hand and they were soon on their way. Whatever would happen next, Seb would follow Jim anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to type_40_consulting_detective and beltainfaire. And also to GuixonLover87 for the push to write it.
> 
> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
